


I AM THE LAW AND THE LAW IS MOCKED - A Brief Biography  of Detective Jarvert

by Amerus



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, old tales retold
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerus/pseuds/Amerus
Summary: 一位警官在信仰遭到嘲弄后从一栋百货商店的顶楼一跃而下。现代AU的Javert's Suicide。雨果的原作中，他在一个夜晚投入冰冷的塞纳河。这次他跳进的是鼎沸的人海，在一个明亮的白天，但没人把这当回事。





	I AM THE LAW AND THE LAW IS MOCKED - A Brief Biography  of Detective Jarvert

**Author's Note:**

> 我对法兰西真的感到很抱歉，非常，万分。本来是打算把地点设置在另外一个地方的，但那样一个法国名字就会显得很奇怪，还有其他一些原因，使我最终还是如此决定。  
> 我有要把沙威的故事写个新编的想法已经很久了。经典永不过时，事实上，它正照进现实。最近好几条天一相关的微博提到大悲和沙威，这促使我终于下笔……（下笔了才发现自己怎么这么垃圾哦）  
> 我认为沙威真的很适合搞这个AU。里面还写了一些我私心希望大家知道的事，我为我的同人创作如此不纯粹再次道歉。

       2020年，法兰西人民共和国的执政党“伟大复兴”（下称复兴党）曾经在发展规划中写明要带领人民走向全面小康的这一年，这个光辉亮丽的庞然大物轰然倒塌，显露出其中的破败不堪。人民共和国在其存在的71年间，其内部有无数英勇的反叛者①为撼动这个可怖政权的统治前赴后继，外部有无数社会科学学者和关注社会的人受到吸引。然而，由于其采取的高墙政策，反叛者们悄无声息地消失，而外来者不得不将目光转向他处。今天，我们终于得以扯下缠绕在头部阻挡视线的绷带，挣脱束缚双手让我们无法握笔的镣铐，去掉以冰冷和疼痛时刻提醒我们不得开口的口枷，站在桥的彼端回望——这时，除了政界人物之外，最先进入历史学家视野的，是一位姓沙威的警察。

       人民共和国在法兰西内外交困的危急时期。复兴党以“为人民服务”为口号，很快得到了全国人民的相应。这一口号看上去同我们“人民主权”的共识是很相近的，但复兴党自称“服务者”，反而自身从人民的范围中脱离，事实上架空了人民的权力，而成为以“人民代表”为称号的独裁者。在其统治后期，借助纯熟的大数据技术，复兴党干脆取消了投票和公示这些程序，宣称“大数据带我们走进老百姓的内心”，这些程序已不再必要。71年间，不得不承认，人民的生活比起从前确实有所改善，然而只要睁大眼看仔细，那些复兴党费尽心思去淡化或掩盖的人物和事件，无不提醒着我们它的和善外皮下是只残暴野兽。

       沙威出生在人民共和国统治的中期。上文提到“复兴党费尽心思去淡化或掩盖的人物和事件”，沙威既属于人物之列，又亲身经历了多个这样的事件。他出生在监狱，后来成为一名警察，从受压迫者转变为暴力机器的一员，但他并不是那种冷血残忍的坏人，反而甚至可以称得上正直善良——他是在一个正常社会中可以被称作模范公民的人。我们知道，沙威最后从一家百货商店的楼顶一跃而下，结束了自己的生命。这悲剧的起点，是一个思想上在面对岔路口的令人惋惜的错误选择：沙威信仰法律，联想该国的“特殊国情”，我们看到他的起点，便可轻易地望见他的结局了。总而言之，他的生平成为了历史学家的绝佳研究材料。本书对沙威警探的生平作了简要梳理，并详细记述了他人生中的重要转折点。历史学界对人民共和国的研究刚刚起步，可参考的史料不多，因此这本传记非常简短；但仍然希望能够对研究者有所帮助，也希望其他读者能够享受阅读并从中获得启示。

       如果读者在阅读时发现书中有史实错误或愿意提供新的材料，欢迎来信，笔者将非常感谢。

                                                        A.R.Rusame 19/12/2021 于 缪尚咖啡馆

* * *

 


End file.
